the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.9
If you haven't read the one before then read it here. ---- Morning,Corrin wakes up Corrin:Morning Tyler! Tyler:Morning gorgeous *he goes to kiss her but she moves away* Corrin:Are we safe here? Tyler:Yeah,we are in The Head's property but they don't know about this place.I was saving it to help out you guys but they're all gone Corrin:I can't believe I left them behind... Tyler:Don't think about that,you were pretty happy when you left Corrin:Cause I wanted to escape them and that I finally fell for you.. Tyler:Come on..lets eat In the prison Alba:*while crying* She...Left....ME!!!!!!!!! *wails* Marie:It will be alright Alba... Rachel:She's gonna DIE!!!!!!!! Guard:The Head wishes to see you Liv:Ok Lets go! Guard:She wants Alba and Arjun Arjun:God why me? Guard:Just go *The Guard unlocks the door and they go,they lock the door behind them* Head:So I have a question..WHERE'S CORRIN AND TYLER! Arjun:And how do we know? Head:Because all you were with her last night Alba:I'm so scared for her...What if she died? Or she got kidnapped? Head:WHAT!..happened last night? Arjun:pfftt nothing... Head:Don't seem like nothing? Alba:Uhhhhh Robert:Spill or see yourself being whipped...and tell us the truth or it will be extra hard Arjun:*gulp*Well uh Alba:No.. Arjun:Well uh they uh Yeah you know? Right? Alba:Uh Fine! They kissed so Corrin may of gone with him Head:Oh...SEARCH THE CITY! TOP TO BOTTOM!THEN EXECUTE THEM!And send these back Arjun:There's no need for that though *They are grabbed and taken back* Alaisia:So what happened? Alba:They know.. In the storage room Dan:I don't get why we have to go and look for Katie's phone Jambie:It's her fault it got lost Sam:There are so many computers and technology and stuff..reminds me of minutemen Dan:Yeah and we're gonna make a time machine.... Sam:Well? Jambie:Come on its never gonna work,its impossible Sam:What if its not? Dan:But how are we gonna make it..its not like we're gonna stumble across some blueprints *Sam moves and and falls on some blueprints,one of them slip into Jambie's hands and they're for a time machine* Dan:Sam! You ok? Sam:I'm ok *Kisses* Jambie:Guys Look..ok please don't make out since Dan is mine.... Dan:Look,you know I like Sam Jambie.. Jambie:Yeah whatever,I found a blueprint for a time machine so yeah Dan:No you haven't *he grabs it* OMG ITS PERFECT! Sam:It was made by one the The Head's men...WOAH! Dan:Do you know what this means? Jambie:We can finally erase all my embarrassing school moments Dan:No..we can make sure the invasion never happens *They go when someone comes..* Katie:So you found my phone... Jambie:Uh no? Katie:What you holding? Dan:Uh a paper *she goes over and takes the paper* Katie:Oh a time machine...you thought you were gonna win haha no! Sam:uh not really? Katie:You're not getting this back Jambie:But.. Katie:But what? *laughs and walks off* Dan:We need to get it back.. Sam:Yeah.. Katie:COME ON Peasants!!!!!!! *they follow* In prison Dan:GUYS! Rachel:WHat? Jambie:I know how we're gonna get out Alaisia:How? Sam:TIme machine! Liv:Really? That's not possible Katie:Hey Jailers..I found this from your friends! TIME MACHINE! You thought you could escape but haha you can't *walks away* Jambie:TOld ya Alaisia:Now what? Arjun:We're going to steal it Alba:But what about Corrin? Arjun:She's gone,what can we do? Liv:Arjun's right,we need to get it back Bailey:All in favor of getting back the blueprint for the time machine Say 'I' Everyone:I The End! Category:Blog posts